Uncontrollable Love
by xXxKimPossiblexXx
Summary: She thought everything was fine after he was dead. Her life was normal again... or so Raven thought. chapter 3 is up!
1. Snores

**Note: **

**Hi everyone! My name is Caroline, and my pen name on Fan fiction, this site, is xXxKimPossiblexXx. I have been writing Kim Possible fan fictions for about one whole year now and its just one of my favorite things to do is writing! For the people who don't know who I am and are new to my work I will tell you not in a bragish way that I am pretty damn good, lol. I won an award last December I think, in 2004 for one of my fan fictions, Obsession part 2 : voices in the night.**

**If you're interested in reading any of my other works, please check out my page, trust me you will not be disappointed.**

**I started watching Teen Titans not to long ago and I just fell straight in love with it! I am a Beast boy x Raven shipper, and a Robin x Starfire shipper! This story that you're about to start reading is my _first_ Teen Titans story! I hope you will all enjoy what you are about to read and I shall upload new chapters to it when I possibly can! I will promise you all this, I do when ever I put up a new story, that I will always finish any story that I ever start… enjoy everyone! Please review and let me know what you think! Xoxo

* * *

**

**Uncontrollable Love – 1 - Snores**

"Beast boy!"

Standing outside of Beast boy's bedroom was a slender and tall teen. His name was Robin. He was dressed in a black night shirt and gray sleeping boxers. Pounding on Beast boys door a bit harder, second later another boy stumbled out of the darkness in front of Robin.

"W-what do you want man?"

"You have been snoring so loud you woke me up, not to mention Starfire. She is on the floor below us and she heard you."

"Oh, eh, sorry?" His name was Beast boy. A tad smaller than Robin, yet just as thin. His skin complexion was not like his friends at all. Robins was a normal flesh tone and Beast boys was lime green.

"Can I go back to bed now?" He yawned scratching his bare chest and pulling up his army designed sleeping bottoms before they hit the ground.

"Yes, but _please_ try to keep your voice down?" Robin asked. Beast Boy than noticed something. Robin never had never taken his mask off before in front of any of the titans.

"Dude, why don't you ever take your mask off?"

Robin stopped halfway down the hall, showing just a dark figure in the moonlight as he turned his head back to his fellow titan.

"Because there is no reason to."

"But even when you sleep!"

"Good_night_, Beast boy!"

"Yeah, what ever man."

Stretching out his body, Beast boy walked back into his messy unclean room and jumped up, by transforming his legs into monkey legs for a moment, and snuggled under the covers of his bunked bed. 'Ah, there is nothing like a nice sleep in the middle of the night.' He thought as his tiny lower fang slid out of his mouth as he started to daze off again.

The following morning Beast boy decided to wear his regular suite. Jumping off his bed he looked around his room and rubbed his green chin. "Should I clean it up today…nah!" Instead of taking the stairs he decided to take the elevator which led right into the Titans living room.

"Morning everybody!" Beast boy smiled as he entered the room and everyone glared at him in anger. "Uh, what's the matter?"

"Thanks to you none of us got any sleep last night!" Spoke the second tallest titan in the group who was standing in front of the stove stirring up their dinner for later that night. Her name was Starfire. Her looks were quiet charming, where ever she went boys would drool in her footsteps, especially Robin. Starfire's from the planet Tamaran, where she was raised by her nanny, Galfore.

"She's right man! I_ can't _hear things in my sleep because I tune them out, but I did hear you!" Spoke the oldest titan who was lounging on the half circle couch that rested before the main windows of the tower and large TV.

"Uh, well um…sorry?"

"You better be! Who knows when Doctor light will be back, we need our energy to fight him when he dose!"

"Easy Cyborg, Beast Boy knows he woke us up all last night and he is sorry." Robin shrugged, throwing his black satin cape over his shoulders and buckling it.

"Yeah man." Beast boy laughed sticking his tongue out at his friend who was ready to strangle him. His name was Cyborg. Large, half boy, half robot. To strangers Cyborg seemed dangerous and destructive. Some would flee when he became a robot, but the titans treated him like a normal person, for that was who he really was.

"I didn't hear you snoring last night B.B." spoke a voice making the titan's tower go quiet. Starfire took the wooden spoon from the cauldron and placed it down, Robin dropped one of his gadgets while Cyborg's chin nearly touched the floor. Beast Boy on the other hand was not that surprised; he just placed his hands on his hips and smiled brightly, nearly blinding everyone in the room.

"Why thanks Raven! See, she cares about me!"

"Don't push it."

"How could you not hear him snoring?" Robin asked still taken by surprise as he slowly bent down and picked up what he had dropped.

"Because," the voice spoke back, "I was dreaming." Placing the book upon her lap sat the last titan of them all. Her name was Raven. Her blackberry colored hair ended at her chin and looked like it was sliced all the way up to the back with a razor blade or a pair of scissors. Ravens eyes were large and bright, which never seemed to change. Draping over slim, yet blessed with amazing curved body was a long dark blue cloak and beneath that was a skin tight suite which was quiet comfortable for Raven to wear.

"That still doesn't make any sense."

Blinking her large eyes at her male friend twice, the room still silent Raven responded, "It sure dose. I dreamt… that you were snoring and I couldn't hear you because I tuned you out."

"Way to go Raven, you see that's what I always do!" Cyborg laughed, flush covering his cheeks and waving his metal hand in the air.

"Congratulations for you, oh how I envy your ability to do that." She whispered in her froglike sarcastic voice getting up and placing the book that she was reading back on the bookshelf close to Starfire.

"Please hand me that cookbook, I do not think I am doing this right, please." Smiled Starfire.

"Whatever."

"What are you making anyway?" Beast boy sniffed leaning over the pot that bubbled with something that made him quiver in fear.

Starfire's face became bright as she spun around in a circle and her eyes became big and glassy that shown brightly as she giggled throwing the drippy spoon in the air, "It is my homemade Tamaran stew! Oh you all must try it, it is truly delicious! Mmmmmm, care to sniff Robin!"

"I uh, rather not… thanks though." Robin smiled blushing and rubbing the back of his neck and going over to play a game with Cyborg.

"So Raven, do you ever dream about me?" Beast boy asked jumping on a stool next to Star who was still dancing. Raven was now glancing out one of the windows of the titans tower living room and knew today would not be a good day.

"No."

"Aw c'mon Raven, I know you do."

"I dream about all of my friends!" Chirped Starfire who threw into the stew that looked to be a half rat half chicken.

"Today won't be a good day." Raven muttered quietly hoping her fellow titans did not hear her.

"What did you say Raven?" Robin asked throwing his body around and yelping as Cyborg's car inside of the Nas-Car racing game jumped over Robins and threw him off the track.

"Nothing. Who is winning?" She asked.

"I am!" Cyborg smiled leaning on top of Robin so he could not hold his controller. "Aw yeah man, c'mon man, that all you got? You're so going down Robin, A-HA! I WIN YOU LOSE! LET'S PLAY AGAIN!"

"That was, shall I say, quiet short?"

"Yeah it was Star." Best boy yawned as he scratched his stomach and opened the small cabinet door and started eating out of an unopened cereal box.

"So beast boy do you ever dream about me?"

"… um, yeah."

"Oh really! What do you dream about me doing? Are we fighting villains! Or fighting my sister! Or, or, or…"

"I dream about all of you, half the time it's a nightmare." Cyborg laughed as Robin looked at him with slits for a pair of eyes.

"My dreams are never pleasant." Raven whispered resting her head on the cool glass and closing her eyes as if she was in pain. Even though Raven spoke in such a quiet and relaxed voice the titans always took time to listen to her, that was one of the things that she enjoyed most about being apart of the titans group.

"That's uh a shame?" Beast boy asked, not sure what to say since the silence in the room was going for so long. The only noise that was to be heard was Silky eating some stale bread next to Starfire and the stew that she was cooking.

Through out the day the villains were pretty quiet and the Titans exercised, played games, read and meditated.

"I am going into my room if anyone wants me, don't come and find me."

"Than how are we supposing to need you if we can't come and look for you?" Beast boy asked out of breath and lying on the floor in the work out room. Raven stood in the doorway with the fifth Harry Potter book clutched tightly in her arms.

"Figure it out." She inhaled.

"Lord I am exhausted… man that felt so good." Beast boy smiled as he laid down and Raven felt something come over her, a feeling that she had never felt before. Seeing beast boy's body, wet and his chest moving heavily up and down made her clutch her book and bit her lower lip. She couldn't stand still, just seeing him lye there and looking at her with a smile upon his face made her flee from the room.

"R-raven where are you going?" He called out of breath.

Hurrying to her room she slammed the door and fell to her knees. Ravens book dropped and bounced out in front of her, sliding under her circular bed and disappearing it. Her body was quivering as she clammed her eyes shut and took in deep breaths, letting the air out slowly.

'Why did I feel like…? I _wanted_ him?' Raven thought for a moment, now sitting on her behind. 'I have never felt that way before… and it felt _good_. Oh god, what is happening to me? This is beast boy we're talking about. So what if he was soaked in sweat, that is disgusting but why did it turn me on? I need to meditate.' Moments later Raven was sitting with her legs crossed, eyes shut, hair pulled behind her ears and arms in place chanting '_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…_' Over and over.

When Raven was done her meditation and feeling a lot better she started to search for her Harry Potter book under her bed when she heard a noise. 'Ah, I can't get out!' She thought desperately as she heard two feet step up to her. 'Oh god, who the hell is it now?'

"Who ever it is, leave now, I am not in the mood."

No answer.

Grabbing the book with her finger tips she pulled her slim body out from beneath the bed and came face to face with Beast boy who was on his hands and knees like a dog and smiling at her with his teeth showing.

"Ah!" Raven squealed falling back on her back as he started to crawl above her.

"Oh Raven, you're so beautiful." He growled as she looked at him, frozen and nervous.

"Get _off_." She groaned trying to push him as he held her arms above her head and letting his body fall onto hers. Their bodies were perfect for each other, it was almost as if they were created for each other, but that wasn't true.

"Just stop talking Raven… and _kiss_ me." He smiled and leaned his face down and planted his soft green lips on her hers. Ravens body melted when their skin touched. Nothing in both of their lives had they ever felt so good about each other and themselves. Raven pulled her arms around Beast boy's slim neck and threw her lower body into his making him let out a deep moan. Breaking the kiss a moment later she shut her eyes and started to shake her head,

"We can't do this."

Opening her eyes back up, Raven found herself floating above the ground and was meditating. Let out a small squeal she fell to the ground breaking her concentration.

"Wh-what just happened?" Raven thought aloud and noticed that it was only a daydream. She felt very lightheaded and felt her forehead that had her own sweat running down from her hair lines and into her eyes. 'Gross.'

"Raven! Open up, its me Beast Boy!"

Raven chocked and grabbed her throat. Her body could not move. Was he going to pick her up in his arms and carry to her bed and make out with her?

"Raven come on! I know you're in there."

"Uh, I'm coming."

Beast boy had changed his work out clothes to his regular outfit just in case he and his fellow titans got a call to go fight a villain. Scratching the back of his neck he pulled of a flee and flicked it away.

"Hey Rae." He smiled as her door shot open and she just looked at him waiting for to hear the reason that he showed up. "I was, uh, just curious if you would like to go to town with me and hang out? Starfire is coming too; she needs to visit the mall." He smiled as she hesitated and started to rub her chin.

"Or, you're just inviting me so you can show off that you have to girls on your side."

Beast boy's cheeks flushed with redness and he giggled a bit, "Uh, where ever did you get that idea?"

"Forget it." She groaned the door starting to shut but he stopped it before it nearly took his fingers off.

"No really, I want you to come with us. It will be fun, Robin might come to and Cyborg."

"Only under one condition,"

"Name it!" He smiled excitedly.

"We go to _Hot Topic_… it's where my life is."

"Sure thing! Uh, what's _Hot Topic_?" He asked scratching his green hair that sprouted out from his face.

Raven smiled and shook her head slowly with a tiny laugh. Running to her closet she whipped on her shoulders her midnight black cloak and rested the hood on the top of her head.

"Hot topic is a store where I prefer shopping than for example, Gap or … Claire's. Yuck."

"I like… uh, what's that store called, darn I forget?"

" Isn't it 'Within' the grass'?"

"Dude, Raven that's so it!"

"Duh."

"I mean they got the best clothes for me,"

"Friends!"

Raven and Starfire stopped dead in their tracks as Starfire suddenly flew in front of them holding out something on a plate; both teens grabbed each other in fear as it let out a burp and jiggled. Starfire's eyes were large and shining with excitement.

"Beast boy, Raven, you _must _try my pudding!"

"That's pudding?" Beast boy spat.

Starfire nodded and dipped her fingers into the disturbed looking food and brought some up to her lips and licked it off of her finger. "Mmmmmmmmmmm! So delicious, you all must try some please!"

"Erm that's alright thank you." Raven told raising her right hand and shaking her head and Beast boy clamped his hands over his mouth trying not to barf from the smell and its looks.

"Oh, well, more for the others than."

"Are you all ready?"

Robin stepped out from around the corner twirling Cyborg's car keys in his fingers and all three titans smiled and nodded.

"Oh I have the best joke to tell!" Smiled Beast boy who was squirming in his seat In the back with Starfire and Raven of course. Robin and Cyborg sat up front since they were the most… _mature_ Cyborg would of stated.

"Someone just shoot me… now." Raven ordered and Starfire gasped.

"No friend! We would never hurt you, why must you ask of such pain?"

"Because I was being sarcastic."

"Okay both of you shut up and listen to my joke." Beast boy nudged.

"I like it when they argue." Robin whispered to Cyborg who chuckled and nodded his head.

"Why did the,"

"Okay we're here!" Robin smiled as Cyborg pulled his car over to the side of the clean rode and jumped out.

"Aw man." Beast boy sighed crossing his arms and blushing.

"C'mon, you want to see Hot Topic don'tcha?" Raven asked grabbing his arms and pulling him out the best she could from the backseat.

"I don't see why not."

"Okay team how about the guys go hang with the guys and you and Raven can go on your own?" Robin asked Starfire who was playing with his hair.

"Sound's good to me," Cyborg smiled his stomach moaning a bit, he was hungry, "And lets go get ourselves a pizza! I'm starvin'!"

"Dude you so read my mind!" Chirped up Beast boy who was still standing with Raven. "Uh you know what I think I'll catch up, I might go with Raven and Starfire for a little."

"Suite yourself." Cyborg shrugged as he and Robin started off to the 'Pizza Palace' and than head off to the video game store to see what was new in stock.

"Soooo, Raven," Beast boy smiled throwing his arm around her slim neck as her eyes shot him a nasty look, "You ever want to have a family?"

"Oh a family?" Starfire squealed with joy jumping up and down as both of her friends looked at her in shock, how she had scared them so. "I want a family. A mother must be a good, caring, focused on their baby person at all times!"

Raven and Beast boy shot each other a glance and shrugged.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Raven asked him.

"Just curious."

"Do you?"

"When I am older."

Raven yawned and covered her mouth with her hand and Beast boy raised his eyebrows at her. "I _knew_ that you didn't get any sleep last night."

"Fine you win."

"But why did you lie to me?"

Starfire interrupted Raven before she could even speak a word and grabbed her by the cloak collar and shook her.

"Whoa, what's the up for Star?" Beast boy asked.

"We're at my favorite store; please you all must come in, please!"

"What store are we…. Oh no!"

Starfire let go of Raven and flew in front of a store that was painted paint, light blue, white and purple. Her eyes lit up brightly and giggled, for she was floating before the 'Hello Kitty' store and Raven wanted to puke.

"Oh but you must come, it is wonderful inside!"

"Ah, I think I'll stay outside," She nodded and Starfire couldn't take it anymore and floated into the store leaving Beast boy to wait on the curb for her.

"Soooo…?" He started not knowing what to say to her, Raven feeling the same for him.

"Do you remember that night you and Cyborg got stuck in my mind, a-and the vision of my father with me?"

"That was your father, Trigon?" Beast boy cried jumping up and flying back as Raven nodded and blushed.

"Yeah I do… why?"

"Well, that night meant so much to me… you guys were there to save me… thank you."

"Don't mention it Rae, its cool, you were in danger… and I had to be, I mean we had to be there to save you." Beast Boy smiled blushing a bit himself.

"Friends!" Starfire screamed flying back out of the store and now fully dragging them into it.

"Let-us-go!" Groaned Raven as she kicked and tried to pull away.

"No you must not; you must see what they have on display! Oh we must buy one!"

Clamping her eyes shut, Raven tried not to breathe in the happy sweet air and feel the environment that was going to really make her puke. After her friend let her go Beast Boy helped her up and she slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her neck, keeping her vomit down. Circling around before her were loads of Japanese stuffed animals, clothing, pens, pencils, book bags, pillow cases, books etc.

"Are you seeing what I am?" Beast boy gagged grabbing her arm for support and she grabbed his hand as they both looked in horror at the hyper happy supplies.

"Y-yeah…"

"Friends! Look!" Starfire squealed as they slowly turned their heads, afraid to see happier, peppy, excitement as Starfire was holding onto a puppy that was barking and licking her flushed face. Raven stared at Starfire and the puppy as Beast Boy flew over to her and started to play with it.

"What are you doing?" She moaned.

"Hehe, that tickles, hey stop that, hehe!" Beast boy laughed as the black and white spotted puppy jumped on him as he slipped onto the hot pink tiled ground.

"He likes you B.B." Starfire giggled.

"Yeah, I think he dose."

"You're not planning on getting that pooch are you?" Raven asked, crossing her arms, Starfire was in deep thought.

"Yes!"

"Oh lord, what about Silky?"

"But I will have to ask Robin."

"Right… can we go now?"

After and hour or so of shopping, the gang had finally reached Hot Topic and Raven was quiet pleased.

"So uh, this is Hot Topic?" Beast boy asked rubbing his chin and scratching his green hair.

Raven smiled at him and nodded her head, grabbing his hands and pulling him in with her. Inside the store were things that should belong in Ravens room. T-shirts were at the beginning of the store and towards the back were dolls, gothic clothes, and tinker bell merchandise.

"But I thought that Tinker Bell belonged to Disney?" Beast boy thought aloud, glancing at the different things that hung from the racks and trying to block out the terrible screams of Ozzy Osborn that were being played over the dark speakers that rested in the corners of the ceilings.

"She dose, but she is moving to Hot Topic now because she knows better. The pixie kicks butt."

"Right, anyway… so this is what you wanted to show me so bad?"

Raven smiled and spun around, "Glade you like it."

"Not exactly my thing Rae, that's cool though if you like it, but I'm going to go hang outside for a bit. See yah."

Feeling alone and embarrassed she started to shop and a half hour later she came out with three bags of new things to wear and put in her room.

Raven glanced down at her friends and groaned "We can go now." And with that they started back.

Across town Robin and Cyborg had picked up a couple new games for their game system and were on their way back when they bumped into something that looked destructive. Striding across town a bank looked to be robbed and Robin and Cyborg hurried over quickly, hoping to stop the villain of the crime.

"What's going on!" Robin called as a police officer hurried over to them both.

"Senior Vipe has struck again!"

"Again? Aw man, when are these guys going to learn!" Cyborg growled cracking his knuckles.

"We need to get the others back," Robin reported as he pulled out his titan walky talky and contacted Beast boy first.

"Yo, Beast boy here, what's up Robin?"

"Beast boy we need your help! There is a robbery at the city bank, hurry!"

"Can't the police handle it?" Raven asked staring at Robin over Beast boy shoulder.

"No. They are short on men."

"Who is the villain that is giving us the problems?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Senior Vipe."

"We're on our way! C'mon guys!"

Beast boy flipped shut his titan walky talky and transformed into a dark green crow. Starfire shot off of the ground and zooming into the sky. Raven closed her eyes and when they reopened they were shining bright lights.

"Go ahead, I will catch up." She mumbled to Beast Boy who had let out a caw and flew away.

When the three titans reached the scene of the crime they fought their way to Senior Vipe and won with victory.

"Ah… well isn't it the Teen Titans, coming to play a little rough house I see?" Smirked Vipe as he lurked out from the darkness of his over flowing with cash, vehicle. Professor Vipe was quiet small. His tiny black eyes darted in his sockets to each titan and back to Robin. Rising up his right hand his aqua colored cape flew behind to his back as he tapped his feet and started to snap his fingers. With in moments a blasting light shone beneath where he was standing. His body was starting to float in the air as Senior Vipe jerked his head in the Titans way and darted at them with full speed.

"Titans, move out!" Cried Robin as each of his members headed in a different direction.

'Oh boy, this will be a piece of to-fu cake… hmm, I wonder if they even make to-fu cake?' Beast boy thought in delight as his transformation took place and his body was now in the form a Rhino.

"Whoa!" Raven exclaimed floating in shock.

'Why Is she looking at me like that?' he thought tilting his head as Senior Vipe shot out from his left hand a silvery shining cord that wrapped around Ravens body and dragged her in.

"Raven!" Robin called reaching out his hand as the titans gasped and Cyborg got his right arm ready for battle. Raven skin was being burned from the electric whip that lashed around her body. She screamed in scorching pain until she became limp.

"Let me go… and you get the girl." Snarled Senior Vipe.

No one moved. Starfire was feeling as if she could cry. "Let her go please, we beg of you!"

"Not until you let me _go_ first, foolish red head."

"We'll let you go, but you must never show your face back in this city again." Robin snarled in anger and tension. His fists were so tight the rubber was close to breaking on Robins inside palms of his green gloves. His brows were sore, but he didn't care.

"Very well, there are other places where hell can be raised from my palms, now here… have your gothic girl."

Senior Vipe unleashed Raven, her body falling in slow motion before their eyes. Her jumpsuit was torn by the whip all across her stomach, chest shoulders. Her exposed skin was broken open and blood was slowly oozing out from the wounds.

"Raven, are you okay?" Cried Beast boy as he transformed back into his birthed body and hurried out to catch her just in time. Her limp body felt so light in his arms when before, she seemed so heavy, but now she felt like a feather.

Professor Vipe scowled once more at the Teen Titans and the police officers who were breathless and frozen in their shoes as he dived down, grabbed a handful of cash and burst off at the speed of light down the street and towards the beach. The whole city seemed silent to the titans, no one was moving or saying a word. Beast boy felt as if he could cry him, something he hadn't done in many years.

"Come on… let's get her home." Robin whispered to Beast boy touching his shoulder slightly as he pulled away fast and starting down the abandoned street leaving everyone breathless.


	2. Starting to stir

**Uncontrollable Love – 2 – Starting to stir**

**SkyMaiden** – Hey thanks for the comment, you're my first review for my first Teen Titan story… I will remember that, hehe. Yeah BBXRAE – me – are very cute, enjoy the new chapter!

**x0Michellex0** – Hey Michelle. Thanks for helping me with making music video's, I have to show you the DxS one I did, hehe, I know you'll like it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, please review!

**Aleego** – Hey girl! I knew that you would like this story. Hehehe remember last night role playing over the phone, oh that was great! Oh my gosh I have great news, its about a another kp movie, a LIVE ACTION ONE! CALL ME, I WILL TELL ALL! Enjoy this new chapter, love yah!

**Regrem Erutaerc** – Hm, well thank you for the review. I do go back over my stories, fyi. Oh and just to let you know, I am the closet Raven you're ever going to meet, so I know all the emotions she has, thanks for taking the time to type them, but I got it all down, hehe. Enjoy the new chapter. Please Review.

**Polly-Ache (from DA)** – Hey girl! How's life? Yes I know I have been typing this chapter, I think you'll like it! Please review, I have lots more coming!

* * *

The Titans tower was silent. No one was talking. Beast boy had climbed thirty two stairs, Raven in his arms and took her to the medication room where she was resting and in a deep slumber.

"She isn't… going to die is she?" Starfire asked quietly. Robin glanced at her and narrowed his hi dden eyes. Beast boy was leaning against the door with his arms crossed,wearingan upset look upon his face. None of the titans had ever seen him like this before.

Moments later the door behind them all shot open and Cyborg stepped out holding a tiny vial of clear liquid. He looked frightened and happy at the same time.

"I got it just in time, ya'll."

"I'll give it to her."Beast boy whisperedin the quietest voice possible. Taking the vial of liquid from his metallic friend, hemade his way into the medication room. Injecting the liquid into a tube that had a needle in the end which was peirced to one ofRavens veins, Beast boy winced as he flooded into her. He had felt as if it was his fault that his friend was near death.

Ravens skin was still open and blood continued to flow. Her hair hung beneath, for her body was floating in meditation. That is what amazed the Teen Titans the most, which was that even though Ravens body was unconscious her mind could help her focus and heal herself.

"I'm _so_sorry." Beast boy whispered, above her as moretiny tears filled his oval shaped eyes. Whipping them away with the palm of his hand he walked out of the room and glanced at Robin who stood up straight.

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah… I did. It wasn't easy, but I did it."

Robin nodded and left the room. Starfire had heard what the boys had said and was quiet curious.

"What exactly did you do with the vial and the liquid that was inside?" She asked.

Beast boy held back hisnew tearsand tried to be strong as he squeaked, "I injected her with medication that will make her sleep…"

Starfire gasped, "For how long will this make our dear friend sleep! Will she starve? What about when she has to use the room in which we take baths in and use the,"

"It's only until her wounds heal. Their to painful for her, the pain could knock her out over, and over again. What we're doing is the best... for now." Beast boy chocked and with that he hurried out of the room and down to his bedroom.

* * *

That night Beast boy couldn't sleep. He could only picture Raven's smiling face flash before him and hear her screams andcries from what had happened earlier. Rolling on his side he noticed that he had not closed the curttons, for the moonlight its self along with a glimpse of the moon was flowing into his room and over his body. Blinking a few times he sat up and jumped off. Beast boy cracked open the window a bit to sniff in some fresh air and listen to the crashing of the waves that smacked the rockswhich circled Titans Tower.

The moon looked twice its size that night, and the winds breeze whistled gently in Beast boys elf shapedears. He yawned and sat down on the windowsill. He had never felt this way before. Beast boys stomach gave him a naushiousfeeling, feelings from the bottom up. His heart felt empty. He needed_ love_.

'Why do I keep feeling like it's my fault Raven got hurt today?' He woundered.

Beast boy could not keep Raven out of his mind. It was almost as if she was a magnet and her force was pulling him to her. 'I didn't do anything wrong, I mean… oh, poor Rae.'

"I have to get her out of my mind! Oh...go away!" He growled pounded his head back on the wall, his body still sitting. Moments later after several pounds there was a tiny knock on the door. Beast boy got up to see who it was when the door shot open and Robin walked inside.

"Robin... What's the problem this time."

"There is not problem. You cant sleep either?"

"Well If I was sleeping you woke me up, but if I wasn't like I was… no I can't."

Robin sighed and walked over to the window and glanced out at the city he loved dearly. "I cant stop thinking about Raven."

"Me too!"

"We should keep our voice down."

"Uh, yeah, right." Beast boy blushed and flicked on the light which made the room very bright. Robin winced and signaled him to turn it off. "Sorry."

"My eyes are terribly sensitive to the light in the morning."

"Doesn't your mask protect them or something?"

Robin shook his head and scratched his chest, "Nah. This is only to make me look cool... and for another reason, which i don't feel like telling now."

"Liar." Beast boy chuckled and climbing back up into his own bunk. Lying on his stomach he started to think. "I want to get her something." He mumbled.

"Huh?" Robin asked glancing back at him.

"I want to get Raven something, something for when she wakes up… she'll be happy."

"Oh, well that's nice. What do you want to get her?"

"_I'm_ getting her something." He narrowed his eyes at Robin who stood up and yawned.

"Okay, okay I was just asking. So what are _you_ going to get her?"

"I don't know… it's got to be sweet… will you help me?"

Robin sighed and shook his head up and down.

"Tomorrow, we'll have a titans meeting and put something nice together for her, in the mean time I am going to walk around for a while. I've noticed that when I can't sleep, walking helps."

"See you." Beast boy yawned crawling under the covers as Robin walked out of his room and the door behind him shot closed. Closing his eyes he clamped them shut and winced as a cold shiver ran up his spine. Starting to drift off to sleep he felt pressure above his body and he shot his eyes open. Ravens face was smiling down at him. Beast boy blinked a couple of times until he opened his mouth to speak when she closed it with her finger and whispered in her ear,

"When I die, be at my side."

The following morning Beast boy woke up in a cold sweat. Remember the dream that he had just had, it all felt so fast. His forehead was aching with pain and his stomach was growling for food. Jumping from his bunk Beast boy decided to dress in his regular jumpsuit and combed his hair back with gel.

"Morning Titans!" Beast boy smiled as he entered the Titans living room to find them all groaning and half sleeping. "Uh, okay?"

"Morning Beast boy." Mumbled Starfire who was floating above the ground and looking at the large glass windows at the end of the room. Her hair for once in a lifetime was not hanging down at her behind; it was pulled up nicely in a sloppy looking bun.

"Star, what did you do to your hair and Cyborg, you okay man?"

Cyborg was half asleep, half awake. His body was hanging off the chair his metal behind rested upon, as a large dribble of drool was running out his open mouth.

"He isn't alright, none of us are." Starfire told, looking at Beast boy.

"Why not, what's going on?"

Starfire sighed and floated over to him to fix his hair, "We're all upset about the Raven's problem."

"Oh, yeah. So I am guessing I wasn't the only Titan who didn't get any sleep last night. Correct?"

Starfire nodded as Robin entered the room and her face lit up.

"I checked on Raven, she's doing better."

"Oh this is wonderful!"

A smile formed on Beast boys face and he nodded at Robin who looked pleased himself. "Uh, what's up with Cyborg?"

"He didn't get any sleep last night, along with the rest of us." Beast boy answered.

Robin shrugged his shoulders and went pulled out a half carton of milk and finished it. Starfire floated over to him and whipped his face, "Don't be like a baby."

"I'm fine." Robin muttered, pushing her away, making her feel ashamed for trying to help.

"So, what should we do today?" Beast boy asked.

Robin was now standing at the window where Starfire was at earlier and looking at over the city, "Think about Raven."

"Oh… I see." Starfire whispered. "I hope she will get better soon, no?"

"We_ all_ do." Beast boy said turning around and leaving the room. Pushing the elevator button in the capsule, he was taken down to where Raven was resting. Walking to the medication room Beast boy felt a sudden rush of sadness comeupon himas the door shot open and revealed Raven, floating about the bed in which she lay in.

"R-Raven?" He whispered

Taking a few steps inside the room Beast boy glanced around and decided to open some windows to let some light in. He then grabbed a chair and dragged to the side of Ravens bed. He bit his lower lips and let his head fall.

"I am _so_ sorry Raven… if only I could have been the one in the whip… you-you wouldn't be suffering right now. I know we fight a lot and all that stuff, but just seeing you like this just makes me want to save you from it all." Beast boy murmured as he reached up to touch her right limp hand as it twitched and he smiled. "Raven? Oh please wake up! We miss you and want you back!"

"She'll be back." Cyborg smiled as Beast boy jumped out of his seat and spun around.

"Cyborg! I thought you were sleeping?"

"Yeah well Robin woke me up." Cyborg smiled and pulled a chair over next to his green little friend.

"I miss Raven… alot."

"She only went to sleep yesterday, B. Don't be so hard on your self, I mean it's not like you had something to do with it. It was just a freak accident."

"Mmm yeah, I guess you're right. But… she isn't moving."

"Hey wait a sec, wasn't Raven wearing her regular outfit yesterday?"

Beast boy tilted his head and his eyes grew wide. "Yeah! She was…"

Raven's body was draped in a long black fighting outfit. A long black cape that had a rubbery look to it hung scraped the top of the bed and swayed beneath Raven. Two chunky heavy looking black boots with silver buckles were covering her feet.

"What an outfit." Cyborg whispered, his eyes bulging

Beast boy was in shock. He had never seen a hotter outfit upon Raven. It gave him thoughts he hadn't thought of in his life before. Shaking them out he shrugged his shoulders and got up.

"You hungry?" Beast boy asked.

Cyborg looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "Raven was put on this bed yesterday with her regular jumpsuit and slashes all over body. Now, she is in some kick in the butt jumpsuit that looks awesome on her, and you can only thing about food."

"I never said that I was not thinking about how it changed, but yeah, I am thinking about food."

Letting out a sigh, Cyborg got up and followed him out of the room. Moments later Ravens eyes started to move around in their sockets, her lids still closed. Pulling her body up a bit her right eye shot open and notices no one was around, "good." She whispered as she laid back down and turned on her side, still floating above the bed.


	3. The mark

**Uncontrollable love – 3 – The mark**

**SkyMaiden** - Thank you, enjoy the new chapter!

**Aleego **- Oh man girl, the Aquirium was the best ever! You're the best Starfire that ever walked the planet, hahaha i talk so highly of my bestfriends! Eeeee! Can't wait until NYC! Enjoy the new chapter, please review!

**This story is great** - Nice name, LOL. Enjoy the new chapter.

**x0Michelle0x** - Hiiiiiiiiiiii! Oh, read and find out, it will explain it all, haha.

**Brana**- Hahaha, thanks, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"Get out… go run, now!"

A tiny voice echoed in Ravens mind. Her eyes were twitching behind their fleshy covers, in their sockets. Her fingers were slightly circling their air and Ravens back was arched to the air. Her body still floating, everything looked peaceful, but inside her mind a war was going on.

Fire, burning fire was at Ravens feet. Her hands were tied above her head and her cloak was warm from the heat. She screamed and squirmed, kicking with her large black shoes away the demons that tried to craw upon her.

"Get off of me you little demons from hell!" She snarled, watching them hiss and jump in the air. An evil laugh bellowed through the area where Raven was being held hostage. "No! It-it can't be!"

"Oh but it can…_daughter_." Growled a voice, a voice from behind

Letting out a scream of anger and pain Raven jerked and moved her body every possible way to keep the demons from biting through her black jumpsuit and piecing her pale flesh. The ground started to shake beneath her as another roar filled her head.

"You were supposed to be gone!" Raven screamed, wincing her eyes shut and looking away so she could not lay them upon the man who created her; helped her mother give her life.

"I am never gone, remember what I told you, you're apart of me." Trigon's voice was holding her down. Ravens muscles were getting weak, her wrists starting to bleed from the rough rope and its grip. Raven was losing.

"I h-hate you," She whispered, tiny tears forming in her eyes, "do you hear me! I _hate_ you!" A bash of light struck before Raven and the little demons fled from the scene. Trigon was standing before her. His four fiery red eyes gleaming down upon his offspring. Reaching his large hand out and snipping the rope around her fingers so she could be free. Falling to her knee's Raven was breathless. Rubbing her throat with her fingers, she slowly looked up.

"You… why did you cut me lose? I am your prisoner, that's how you _play_."

Trigon chuckled slightly and knelt down to her, "Your _friends_ and you tried to stop me, but I will always be there. Haunting your mind, in your doorway. When you sleep, by you your bed watching _my_ little girl dream. I will be there when you,"

"Stop it!" Raven snapped.

Trigon chuckled again, "Like it or not daughter… I will never leave you, not until you die and even after that… I will always be haunting you, because… you're _my_ little girl."

"_Nooooooooooooooooo_!"

Raven awoke from her dreadful nightmare, and found herself in the medication room. Gasping for air, she looked around cautiously to check if anyone was watching her. Raven noticed that it was late afternoon, for the sun was on it was down to the ground, preparing itself for sunset. Yawning and stretching Raven broke her meditation concentration and drifted down to the bed where she could sit.

'The others, my wounds their gone… oh, but… I don't know if I want them to know that I am better.' Raven thought for but a moment. Combing her fingers through her dark plum colored hair, she jumped off the bed and walked to the window. Clamping her eyes shut she could still hear her fathers laugh echo in her ears. She could still feel his hot moist breath on her neck and face, starting to make her sweat.

Raven whipped open the curtains to reveal some light. Life was before her eyes. Raven loved the Titans tower; she never wanted to leave. Heading out of the room, Raven glanced around and slipped down the hall into her bedroom. Locking the door shut she floated over to her mirror. Unzipping her outfit she pulled on her clothes she buckled the clip on her cape and jumped on her bed.

Her lower stomach felt warm, so she started to rub it.

'That's odd,' Raven thought for a moment, looking back in the mirror down at her stomach.Drawn onto her stomachlooked like atattoo were four dull looking eyes. 'No! It can't be his…'

Ravens door shot open as Starfire floated In, her head in a book. Glancing up at Raven she let out a scream and shot her with one of her fire bolts.

"What the hell?" Raven growled protecting herself with a force field.

"R-Raven?" Starfire gasped, "You… you are suppose to be asleep for a very long time, what-what are you doing out of bed!"

"I am _fine_, Starfire…Robin just gave this liquid so I could, uh…" Raven stopped herself before saying anything else.

Starfire scratched her head and swooped over to hug her friend. "Please, get off." Raven begged.

"Never my dear friend!"

"Starfire," Raven pushed, "How did you get through my door, it was locked."

"I just cracked the code,"

"And what are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, I was coming to meditate… and pray for you."

"Aw, how sw-, wait… you cracked the code on my door!" Raven cried, a large fire flame surrounded her body and filled her eyes.

"Ah, yes!" Starfire giggled and started to leave in a flush, but Raven grabbed her hand.

"No, its okay… you can stay. Please _don't_ tell anyone about this! Okay? My intensions are to let none of the other Titans know that I am better… lets just say I am_ still_ fighting a battle."

"A battle _we_ must defeat together! Oh yes, come Raven, we shall go now-!"

Raven grabbed Starfire by the hair and she slapped her hand away, "_We_ are not fighting the battle… _I_ am fighting the battle, just … me."

"Oh, I understand." Starfire's face dropped to a sad form and she slightly nodded her head. Giving her friend one last hug she floated out of the room and left her with a tiny wave goodbye. Glancing around outside of her room, Raven re-locked her door with several bolts and hurried back over to the mirror. Pulling off her suite, she examined the mark that was left on her lower stomach.

'He cant… I cant get… no, he did this to my _mother_ when she had… _me._'

Raven pulled back her hair and fell onto her bed, naked and cold. Tears started to flood from her cat shaped eyes and she pounded her fists on the bed until it started to shake.

"No-no! I d-don't want to get pregnant like my m-mother did… _he_ c-can't r-rape me too!" Raven kicked and cried for and hour. Nothing she could do could stop it; she would not allow her father to doit toher, what he did to her mother…


End file.
